


Blue Skies Smilin' At Me

by mirrorstone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Body Swap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorstone/pseuds/mirrorstone
Summary: Henry's hexes are subtle and befitting of a master of the dark arts. Except when they really, really aren't. (aka Henry and Sumia are huge dorks who should never have been given access to body swapping hexes.)





	Blue Skies Smilin' At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy am I excited to be replaying this game and suddenly inspired to write for a fandom that has been dead for five years! 
> 
> Achilles is my female avatar, but she's not here as anything more background scenery.

_Blue skies smilin' at me,_  
_Nothin' but blue skies do I see._  
_Bluebirds singin' a song,_  
_Nothin' but bluebirds all day long._

 

The sun was high over the camp, and Chrom and Achilles were sitting outside their tent enjoying a moment of quiet. But only a moment, interrupted by a loud conversation came over the hills.

“I'm really not sure if this is a good idea...”

“Don't worry, it'll be great! I can't wait to ride a pegasus together!” Henry and Sumia came into view a moment later, talking more loudly than usual, as though they weren't quite certain of their own volume.

“Hey there Sumia, Henry,” Chrom greeted them with a wave of his hand. Henry started and looked over at Chrom wide eyed.

“Oh, um, y-yes! I am definitely Henry and no one else! Teehee, I love blood!” Henry said, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

“Wow, you sure do sound exactly like yourself right now, Henry!” Sumia told him enthusiastically, grinning widely. “Great job! Hiya Chrom, you're looking real handsome today!”

“No no, don't say that!” Henry yelped, waving his hands wildly and starting forward, only to trip over his own feet. Sumia swooped forward, a movement Chrom had seen her execute perfectly many times on pegasus-back but never on the ground, and neatly caught him before he could fall, hefting him into her arms as though she was was making an aerial rescue.

“Whoah, muscle memory is amazing! Oh, right, I guess I wouldn't usually say that, would I? You're looking the same as usual today, Chrom! You know what I would say? You should take a nap while we have the afternoon off, you never get enough sleep! Too bad you'll lose those nice dark shadows under your eyes if you do!” Chrom lifted a hand to his eye in bafflement.

“Do I really have shadows under my eyes?” he whispered to Achilles.

“Sumia's right, get more sleep,” she whispered back, not wanting to interrupt the tableau in front of them, of Henry cradled in Sumia's arms and staring up at her as though frozen. She glanced down at him quizzically.

“Huh? Have I got something on my face?”

“No, I just… I never realized I- you were so strong.” He reached up to stroked her arm as though he was seeing her for the first time. “Or graceful.”

“Of course I am, silly! I spend hours every day training in the sun and rain making sure I'm strong enough to lift anyone onto Camellia's back!” Her smile down at him turned gentle. “I make sure everyone on the field is safe when I'm there. When the enemy sees me swoop down like an avenging angel, they know they're about to meet a bloody end. Nya ha, much cooler than being a scrawny twig flinging hexes around, huh?”

“No!” he protested vehemently. “Y- I'm really cool! I never let anything scare me, and when other people see me smiling in the middle of a battle, it gives them courage! I don't care if I get hurt, as long as I'm looking out for my friends. I hunt down every wind mage on the battlefield when you're in the air to keep you safe, even though I think you don't notice. And I, um, I think you could learn magic too, so you can be as cool as me, and maybe...maybe I would help you?” He smiled uncertainly up at her. Sumia's smile turned into a beaming grin as she spun him around gleefully.

“Of course you'd help me! It's going to be great! Look out Risen, here come Sumia and Henry! And hey, maybe I can teach you to fly a pegasus of your own too!”

“Oh yes, that would be wonderful!”

“Then it's a date! Ooh, but in the meantime, we've still got a pegasus ride promised!”

“A d-date?”

“A date with Camellia! Come on, we can't leave her waiting!” She dashed off, Henry still carried in her arms. “I'm gonna fly a pegasus! Whee!”

“W-wait, be careful with my- with me! And don't strain anything!”

Chrom and Achilles watched them go bemusedly.

“So that's what Henry was practicing that body swap hex for?” Chrom asked.

“Yep.”

“Sumia's not very good at pretending to be someone else.”

“Yep.”

“Should we tell them we know?”

“Nope.”

In the distance, a pegasus leaped into flight, and the faint sound of gleeful whooping and “the reins, Henry, you have to hold the reins!” echoed over the hills.

 

_Never saw the sun shinin' so bright,_  
_Never saw things goin' so right._  
_Noticing the days hurrying by,_  
_When you're in love, my how they fly._

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an attempt to try and make myself get excited about at least one of Sumia's shipping options. I feel like it was unfair that Sumia had so few romance options, and all her options with anyone but Chrom started out with her screwing something up. Let the girl build some self confidence with her beau! (The game apparently just reeeeally wants you to marry her to Chrom.)
> 
> Also Sumia is a head taller than Henry and twice as buff, and no one can convince me otherwise. No one else is active, I run this fandom now.


End file.
